


in the dead of night

by levihechiou88



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Anime, Character Death, F/F, M/M, Mysteries, Smut Eventually, Yaoi, fabulous levi, levi plushie, tags tags tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-25 16:14:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2628029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levihechiou88/pseuds/levihechiou88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>......in the city of shingashina, lays a faulty history, a bum filled road system. the days are filled with school going childern and teenagers. the night flooded with villans, commiting crimes through the dead of night, while heros put them behind bars. the night and people of shingashina are protected by the prestine kitty, feline. the brave, titan, and the smart brain, nero. the super hero trio work together to with the SHL(super hero league). the protection from, the bat, howleen, brain, armor, colossal,crystal,is sure to be met by the SNL, lead by the commander, erwin smith. <br/>the city has put their faith in these heros and their abilitys.....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. introduction

......in the city of shingashina, lays a faulty history, a bum filled road system. the days are filled with school going childern and teenagers. the night flooded with villans, commiting crimes through the dead of night, while heros put them behind bars. the night and people of shingashina are protected by the prestine kitty, feline. the brave, titan, and the smart brain, nero. the super hero trio work together to with the SHL(super hero league). the protection from, the bat, howleen, brain, armor, colossal,crystal,is sure to be met by the SNL, lead by the commander, erwin smith.

the city has put their faith in these heros and their abilitys.....

12:32 AM, JANES JEWLERY STORE.

the moon was high, the stars were dancing across the dark blue sky, skipping to the beat of the alarms, blaring through the air, traviling through the wind to certain distances.

"hurry up!" came a male voice as he shifted his silver eyes.

"quiet! quiet! these things take time!" mumbled a dark haired girl, her pericing red gaze fixated on the jewel case infront of her.

"well the cops don't take ti-" he was cut off by a kick in the gut.

"seriously, bat, this is getting old."

"feline..." he growled. he takes her foot and flips her on her back, "so is kicking your ass. howleen! hurry that shit up and lets go"

"alright! alright!" she growls at him, she slowly backs up and puts two fingers to to her temple. puple lasers soon engulf her eyes, she slowly motioned her eyes slowly outlining a circle, the glass melting under the heated contact. she spins and kicks the hole out. the bat, put his foot on feline's stomach, "heh, you let a blind guy beat you yet again. you should practice more." he stoped and looked up as a sound rang in his sensitve ears. "howleeen! lets go the cops are coming. their about a block away." he says, he turns from feline and runs out of the jelwery store, howleen following close behind, turning and curtsieing to feline, holding the rare jem tightly in her clutches.

"intill we meet again, kitty cat." with that statement, she flipped backwards, turning into a wolf and heading out of the store into the night, along with the bat, who turned into the creature he is named after.

feline swore to her self and punched the ground in irritation, a growl escaping her lips.


	2. chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> eren meets the bat and shit goes down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i would love it if you guys try to guess who the villans are, they will be reviled in the later chapters, but guess anyway! c:

"they got away again." sighed a long faced boy, "she shouldn't have went out that night." he groaned as he tossed the newspaper in a near by trash can. he shoved his hands in his pockest and looked over at his fellow compainions.

"yeah, but some one had to do it, it seems everyone else was out of commission." the black haired, freckled face boy said. his own hands finding themselves in his pockets.

the brunette next to them just shrugged, "who knows." he looked away from them, and up at the distorted clouds floating above them. "i heard their were mutliple crimes in place. so SHL, had to split up their team." he shrugged once more.

"oh." was the black haired boys response.

"so eren," the long faced boy began, "have you seen mikasa lately?"

"yeah she's fine. her brusies are all thats left." the tan brunette responded, restng his arms behind his head.

"mikasa? what happened to her?" the black haired boy asked.

the two beside him tensed, they rubbed the back of their heads and started to ramble excuses that were hard to hear over the overlapping of their voices.

"shut it horse face!" eren sighed, "she got injured playing sports with tsubaki and annie."

"yeah, i was going to say that marco!" jean retorted.

marco just laughed and smiled, "sure you were jean." he looked at them both and turned, "alright, this is my stop. i've got to go." he smiles and walks into the glass doors that they recently passed.

a sigh came from jean, "that was close..."

"to close."

"so, how does it feel?"

"what?" eren asked as he looked at him

''to, you know, come out."

"huh?" eren looks at the man in question, "good i guess."

"what about your parents?" jean asked as he looked down.

"heh, what parents." he chuckled. the two kept walking."why ask?"

"well, i thought thats why you've been acting weird, we all are worried."

eren looked at jean while he talked, his emerald eyes soon flicked over to a group of people walking in the courtyard infront of them.

jean looked as well when he noticed eren's distracted figure, "oh, it's _them_ " he said.

eren rolled his eyes as he looked at the group, the leader, a short raven haired male, mezmerising silver eyes and a punk rock like style, his best friends, a brunette with big brown eyes and glasses, she was more into the tomboy style. a midnight black haired girl, shining amythest eyes and a hot sporty style. a blonde girl with a hoodie on constantly, another blonde, with a built body and a hipster style, along with their tall brunette friend.

levi, hanji, tsubaki, annie, reiner, bertoldt.

the darkest, creepiest, group they always intimidate everyone they come across. except eren.

"hey tsubaki!"

"eren! wait!" jean says as eren runs over to the named person, and she stops and looks at him.

"oh, hello eren." her narrowed amythest eyes fixated on him and jean who was following behind him, her group kept walking, but at a slower pace while waiting for her.

"how have you been!" he asked with a smile.

"good. i guess, hey after school we're going to the club, want to come?" she asked while taking his sleeve, a small tug of her lips grazing her face as eren's eyes and smile shine. jean tensed as he watched the scene, tsubaki just...smiled?

 _'and i thought she was pretty before...'_ he thought as he watched her talk to eren, adjusting her jeggings, and pullin down her long black shirt past her butt.

"sure! i'd love to, i haven't hung out with you guys in a good week or so."

"what about me?" jean asks.

tsubaki and eren look at him, tsubaki raising an arched eybrow, "uh, who are you?"

jean froze as his jaw dropped. while eren laughed. a ringing soon filled the two's ears. eren and jean looked over at each other and nodded, "hey! baki, i'll, meet you there i got to get to class."

"alright." with that tsubaki walked off, joining her group. the two waited for them to get out of sight, before they hurried to their lockers, touching the button on their watches.

"yes commander?" they say in sync as they run down the halls.

"the bat and crystal are on the move! hurry up and stop them, beast you go after crystal, titan you go after the bat." he says through the video screen as he looks at the two. "yes sir commander!" they both stop at their lockers and turn the dials.

falling into their lockers, a long slide takes them down their tubs, specified for them and their body types. on the way down they see nero, and feline.

"armin! mikasa! who are you two after?" eren asked, after they all suited up, mikasa or feline in a kitty suit, a skin tight full body black suit with heeled boots. her tail swaying slightly.

"i'm after colossal and armor." she says as she tightens her belt to her thin waist. she then put on her mask and hurried out, her agility showing off as she flips out and jumps to the roof tops.

"i've got howleen." armin says, also known as nero, his red and white suit fitting his petite figure perfectly. his mask covering his eyes and his hair is parted different, while he adjusts his cape. he starts to float upward, his cape swishing,"becareful!" with that he flies out through the sky light.

"make sure you catch that son-of-a-bitch. he's been out of jail way to long." jean says, also knows as beast, while he brushes past him, pulling on his gloves and keeping his mask adjusted. his suit mimickin the one beast boy wears, perfectly, especially since thats what he requested when they were asking for costume designs.

eren nodded as he smirked, and pulled his mask down, covering his emerald eyes. his navy blue and black suit fiting his body, his boots clicking the ground as he walks. eren has been waiting to go up against the bat for a while now. everyone has fought him and lost, he wants to know whats so special about this bat character. mikasa said his fighting skill is unique, armin said his thinking is esquisite, what ever that means, and jean said he's pretty strong. eren wants to see these things for himself. with that, he readied his self and speed off, the speed of sound and superstrength is what he's know for, he treaded the miles between him and the bat in seconds.

"heh, so this is the oh so famous bat?" eren asked as he looked at the small male, the man sitting on the roof while going through his diamonds he stole.

"ah, so your the _'titan'_ , i've heard so much about. heh, i thought you'd be more muscular." he said with a smirk, his hair is pulled back his eyes covered by his mask and his tight body suit hugging his curves, he stood up and he stopped at my chin.

"heh, funny i thought you'd be taller."

before eren knew it he was on his back, the shorter male's fist is clench and his lips are pulled into a scowl. the bat on his suit glowing in the angle eren was looking at, at the moment. his slender body being outlined by the sun. ere was dumbfounded.

"how'd yo-" the bat smirked and picked eren up by his collar, their masks blocking their gazes.

"you really shouldn't mock a man's height, especially when this man can kick your ass, you really disappointed me, super boy."

eren smirked and grabbed his hand and flipped him over his shoulder, holding his arm. "don't underestimate me."

if his mask wasn't covering his eyes, you could see the size his eyes widened to when ere did that motion. he quickly recomposed his self and retorted,

"tch," he grabbed eren's wrist and kicked his foot on eren's ankle and pulling down while he stands straight,

"same to you." eren's own eyes widened at the move, it seemed very familiar..who has that style? oh yeah the crystal has the same move.

"crystal..you fight like cry-"

"wrong, she fights like me, she learned most of her moves from me, i do call the shots here." he swept his foot on the ground, raising it to his head and colliding the heel of his boot to eren's gut, causing him to groan. the bat soon slide his foot under erens back and kicked up, making the male go up with the motion, he was being kicked around like a soccer ball.

_who knew the bat was this strong!?_

he then turned around, colliding his foot with eren's ribs, making him fly across the roof, the bat was standing there, looking at him with the bag of jems over his shoulder, by the time eren sat up, his head spinning.

 _'dammit! he's strong, fast and has a unique way of thinking along fighting style, how can i beat him.'_  eren thought as he held his head.

"aw, did i beat you to bad, super boy?" he smirked at him, and put two fingers to his forehead, saluting and standing on the edge of the roof, "it's been fun..titan." with that he blows a kiss and leans forward off the roof and turned to a bat flying off into the distance, just for eren to watch while deciding what body part to hold.

"damn..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i would love it if you guys try to guess who the villans are, they will be reviled in the later chapters, but guess anyway! c:


	3. chapter 2

eren limped back to HQ, mikasa and armin hurrying to his side.

"eren! what happened?" armin asked as eren took off his mask, the only thing not brused was his eye area,

geez...this is embarassing..

"the bat, is so, strong.." was all eren said before passing out into the darkness of unconciousness. a growl came from mikasa, her tail twitching.

"down kitty." jean says as he rests a hand on her shoulder, "don't think about doing what i think your going to do."

"you-" mikasa was cut off by armin.

"jean is right, you never beaten the bat before, filled with rage, doens't mean you'll have better luck."

"well eren has to meet your sister and your brother," jean says as he motions to armin and mikasa, "in an hour. dress his wounds and see try to wake him." with that jean turned around, changing out of his suit and heading back for school.

"i forgot! mikasa can you handle this? i have to go!"

"what? where?" she asks the now, frantic young male.

"i have book club in 10 minutes!" with that he changed out of her uniform and hurried back to the school. mikasa sighs and helps eren out with his wounds for the remaining time she has for break period. lots of thoughts began to run through her head, to fast for her to grab. all she caught was, killing the bat, helping eren, and what's for dinner. the rest of her thoughts were just stray sheep in her feild of thoughts.

"mikasa. your pressing to hard." eren groaned as mikasa was brought back to reality.

"oh, sorry eren, i didn't mean to hurt or wake you.." she says as she loosens her grip.

"thanks for helping me out, i know you go to dance and stuff, or whatever it is that you do after school." eren paused for a second,"after school..SHIT! I'M LATE!"

he changed out of his suit and hurried out of mikasa's grasp and to the club. he slowed his speed down, so it looked as if he were jogging.

"s-sorry im, late!" tsubaki looked up at him, her eyes scanning his figure, she stands when she notices the bruise on his cheek and arm, since mikasa missed those spots. more like he didn't let her get to them.

"what happened eren?" the short female asked.

"oh, on the rush over here i fell down some stairs! i'm fine!" he said as he fanned off the subject. tsubaki eyed him but shrugged it off, eren noticed a lingering feel of eyes on him, he scanned the table, annie was looking down at her menu, bertoldt and reiner were talking to each other, tsubaki was walking back to her seat. then he noticed those eyes. the pools of silver, striking, sterling silver, a small hint of blue in his orbs was staring him down. the petiete male had his palm over him mouth and his eyes narrowed. eren felt his heart skip a beat when those eyes gazed past his exterior. eren felt frozen eevn when levi's gaze was off of him, his gaze now on tsubaki.

"come on eren, sit." tsubaki said, snapping eren out of his thoughts. eren did as he was told and sat next to tsubaki,

"so how have you all been?"

"great, i made the basketball team." bertoldt said, "along with the captain of course." he says motioning to levi.

"i made the football team." reiner says with a yawn.

"well, i'm doing soccer and softball with annie and mikasa, i was going to book club with armin, but i didn't finish my prefered chapter so i said i'll come next time."

"oh so you do those things with armin?"

"of course. why wouldn't i? i love hanging out with armin." she says as she drinks her mocha frappe.

"i find it awesome, you guys can do things like that and not care what people think, arne't you in debating and chess club levi?"

"..." he just stared at eren, keeping his sitting position.

"ok...and annie, your in the mathleats with baki right?"

"yeah, its more fun than you think." she says as she drinks from her cup.

"and reiner, arne't you and bretoldt in community service or something."

"yeah, people think just because we were scowls and such, were bad people, just because we have dark faces and clothes doesn't mean we are dark people."

"to be honest eren, your the only one who doesn't find us intimidating." bertoldt says with a shrug. "no one will ever know it but levi is a big softy." bertoldt says with a chuckle.

"hey, levi, don't forget to stop by and pick me up after dance. i've got to go. are you coming annie?" she shrugged and stood, putting a five on the table. tsubaki did the same and grabbed her frappe as the two walked off into the distance.

"hey reiner, lets go, we have practice in 10 minutes." with that the two also put down fives and headed off.

"tch," came from the quiet male, leaning back in his chair, putting his cup to his lips, "why do i always have to pick her up." levi asked, no one in particular.

"so uh, levi where's hanji?" eren asked

"science club or something, i don't know."

"so i was wo-"

"do you even care?" levi cut him off. eren was taken back,

"huh?"

"you ask me questions like were friends or something, like you'll talk to me on a regular baisis, i bet if you walked up to me in the halls, everyone would laugh."

"who cares what people say?" eren asked, "i would like to be your friend, im already friends with tsubaki, reiner, bertoldt and even annie.."

eren tensed when levi's eyes flashed, his gaze hardeing. "so, when your friends come up and say things such as, why are you hanging out with those emo freaks or something, wouldn't that damage your precious reputation?"

"n-" levi cut the boy off, by gripping the back of his neck and pulling his bace closer, his glare intimidating the taller male.

"tell me that, look me in the eyes and tell me that, if i were to say hi to you in the halls when your with your friends, you won't just laugh and pretend you don't know me."

his minty breath blowing in eren's face. eren's eyes widen slightly, "i..i won't." eren's face soon twisted into determination, "tell me the same." he says, causing the male to widen his eyes ever so slightly.

"as if, we arne't friends, and why would i do that?" levi let the male go, "all my friends know you, including my sister." he grits his teeth at the last part of his sentence.

' _i forgot! mikasa is his sister! another reason to befriend him!'_ eren turned to him, "let's hang out!"

"what?" levi asked as he looked at him.

"i want to be your friend! for multiple reasons!"

"tell me one." he retorted

"well, your friends with tsubaki, my child hood friend." eren says.

"not good enough." "fine, your sister is my best friend as well." he says

"tch, keep trying." he says as he drinks his drink.

"i, uh...um.." eren desperatly tried to think of something else but nothing could come to mind, he wants to befriend him, but it isn't as easy as he thought it would be, levi is hard to crack, most of them would just say sure. but levi was diffrent, which mad eren want to befriend him more.

"no." with that levi stood up, putting his part on the bill aswell and walking away while slinging his coat over his shoulder. eren watched him leave, he desperetly wanted to reach out to him and say wait, but no words spilled from his mouth. so he just sat there, watching levi walk off into the distance.

"i'll befriend you levi, just you watch!" he said to himself, his determination running high. he will do it weither its the last thing he does.


	4. chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a villan gets injured..boo..

well, like eren said, he was putting his plan into action, he would speak to levi and his friends everyday or everytime he saw them, levi of course ignored him. eren would constantly try to hang out with the older male but it never worked. so he began to stalk him, or as eren says, _conveintly appearing where he was for conversation reasons_.

"titan! get your head clear! nero needs help whats up with you!" jean yelled as he formed his normal human look and stared at him.

"huh? nothing! i lost my-"

mikasa made them both stop and look over at her. she groaned as she sat up on the both of them. "god. shut up you two, nero isn't going to be safe this whole time." with that she stood and and summoned her whip, slashing it on the air, trying to get the brain's attention.

"aw come on nero! tell me where your little powers came from! born with them or did you get into some freak accident!"

"your a freak accident, brain!" armin retorted, as he tried to get out of the restraints she cackled like an witch, he head thrown back, her attention drawn by mikasa's whip.

"geez, calm down kitty. do you want some on to play with?" she turned her head,"howleen! why don't you play with the kitty?" as if on que, the woman of name was perched on the laboratory window, her tail swaying ever so slightly,

"heh, sure." she looked down at us, her red eyes slitted as she peers down, the light from the moon making them shine a mezmerising color, the swirls in her eyes looking as if they were dancing within. the red in her eyes slowly highlighting with purple, her first and middle finger resting on her temples. mikasa, eren, and jeans eyes widened.

"laser!" mikasa yelled as they all scattered from the target, jean turining into a bird and flying away from the scene, mikasa flipping backwards and eren jumping out of the way. howleen sighed, "why don't you all drop dead!" she stood, pushing her self off the window sile and fliping down to us, her hand being engulfed in a purple orb. glowing brighter as she aims it a mikasa, she throws the flat disc, shaped orb. mikasa dodged it, moving away from the she wolf, the girl following quickly after. jean distracted the brain long enough for eren to hurry to armin.

"hold on nero! i got you." he whispered, pulling at the restraints, breaking one.

"hurry, jean can't distract her for to long.." a sweat drop appeared on armin's cheek when jean went down."why do i always have to be right."

"damn it, that good for nothing, horse faced fr-" eren was cut off by a kick to the gut sending him to the ground.

"titan!" armin called out, eren held his gut and groaned. a male dressed in all black, with silver lining every now and then with a silver bat on his chest was staring down at him, his hips housing his gloved hands.

"now now,super boy, we can't have you take him so easily, he's useful to us."

eren growled at his rival, they have been fighting for a good week now against each other, and eren hates the guy. no matter how cute he is. he is sassy with a capital **ass**!

"damn it! when are you never around!"

"aw~ so you don't like bats..?" he rolled his eyes, "that hurts." he flipped forward off the stage like floors and landed a kick in eren's face. which really pissed him off even more, the fact this guy has perfect aim and timing, eren just recently found out that he is blind, yet he sees perfectly at the same time! how the hell is that possible!? eren held his face and groaned, he could hear mikasa hiss in the back ground, he didn't even have to turn around to know her tail is bushing out in defense, mikasa flipped howleen on her back and stormed over. getting ready to attack the man.

"no, feline! back." eren's voice boomed, taking bat and mikasa back. "i'm sick of this guy kicking my ass, but i don't need help from you!" with that eren got to his feet, mikasa backing off just to be tackled to the ground by howleen.

"how about i burn some holes where your eyes are, kitty? maybe they'll grow back in your next life." she smirked, putting her two fingers on her temple, readying her eyes.

"feline!" jean hurried over, knocking howleen off if her, making her laser hit the roof, and burning her eyes in the process.

"damn it!" she cried out as she held her eyes. the bat, and brain froze when they saw blood trickling down her cheeks, from behind her hand, her red eye peeking rom the cracks through her fingers.

"howleen!" the two called in unison. the bat pushed eren off and hurried over to her, taking a small object off his belt and taking her in his arms, the brain hurrying over to them as well. bat threw the tiny object down, making a smoke screen slowly consume their figures. jean and mikasa hurried through the smoke. eren hurried and helped out armin.

"did she-?"

"who knows.." eren sighs. jean and mikasa soon came back out, fanning the smoke out of their faces.

"they got away..." mikasa sighed.

"lets head back to hq." jean said as the others agreed.

\-------------------with the villans------------------------

"howleen" bat askes as he sits her down, "take your hands away, let us see." she didn't respond, she just cringed as more blood trickled out of them, her body twitchine ever so slightly.

"howleen, let me see, let me help!" brain said as she takes howleen's hands. trying to pry the girls grip from her face, brain gritted her teeth.

"bat, call the others." bat nodded slightly and stood up, walking to the edge of the roof, they were on and closed his eyes. they soon appeared, after hearing the call.

"howleen! what happened?" crystal asked as she hurried over. "let go of your eyes." she hesitated, but complied with their wishes, she slowly takes her hands away and the group stare at her in horror and shock, her eyes are stained and filled with blood, that streams down her face.

"how did this happen!" armor asked as he looked at his fallen comrad

"when i'm moved a certain way, my lasers back fire. that horse faced idiot pushed me when i was aiming and caused them to richece.." she says as she puts her hands back.

"brain can you fix her?"

"i, i don't know..has this happened before?"

"once, when i was little.." the brain began to freak out, asking questions and pulling at her hair. the bat walked over to her, past his gang and kneeled to her, taking her shoulder. the girl calmed immediatly and looked at him.

"thats not what i asked, i asked can you fix her. your response should be, yes. i'll try my hardest and only my hardest to get her back on her feet. do you understand." the brain nodded quickly, knowing the relationship the two share, she hurried and calmed her self,

"ok, yes. i can fix her, i'll try my hardest, and only my hardest to get her back on her feet." the rest of the group stared at the two, crystals blonde hair blowing ever so slightly as she picks her head up.

"not here boss, their coming." she says as she looks over at the streets. "titan is moving fast."

"alright, brain take her some where safe, colossal, crystal, armor. come with me. they'll pay for what they did to her."

bat stood up. the brain nodding and hurring off.

"wait boss! we'll have to wait! they have cops with them. it'll be best if we stay with brain." armor stated. the bat's ear twitches slighty, the sound of police sirens filling his ears,

"damn it.." he turned to his group and nods, as they do the same. "head out, move in the shadows." with that he turned into a bat and flies off. armor, colossal, and crystal all ran off.


	5. chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in levi's POV. 
> 
> you get to see how him and his friends get along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FOrLNHbEzMg
> 
> the song in the story.

\-----levi's pov----

i sighed as i walked out of the library, and out of the school, to my convertable. i tossed my bag in the back seat and got in the car. _'what is up with that kid?'_ was all that was going through my mind right now, i drove off, heading toward the milkshake barn.

i beeped the horn at tsubaki and annie, who were making out infront of the store. "hey! quit sucking face and lets go!" i growled at them. they broke and hurried over, annie holding one of the milkshake holders aswell as tsubaki.

the dark haired girl sat in the front seat and annie in the back.

"hanji said she was with bertoldt and reiner. their at the gym on campus." she said as she sipped her cookies and creme milkshake. annie handed mine to me, as i sipped the creamy cold, coffee flavored liquid and turned the car around.

"so are we still going to the mall, i need some new shirts and stuff." annie says as she sips her milkshake.

"yeah, i'll take you. i need to get some new shoes anyhow." i said as i stopped at a stop light, "does armin know about your little relationship?"

"of course! why would i keep such a thing from him, he's the MVP in my life." tsubaki says

"heh, thanks babe. i feel great."

tsubaki looks back at her girlfriend and kisses her lightly. "no offense."

i sighed as i pulled the car into the gym parking lot, the scarice lot looking strangly bigger. the beeping of the horn echoing through the lot. i leaned on the door, letting my head rest on the door, the wind slowly caressing my raven locks. silence filled my ears as i tooned out the small sucking and slapping of skin that came from the making out lesbians. i sighed as the suns rays warmed my petite figure. the cool breeze slapping my face with a soft touch.

"levi!" my name came, with a loud bang, the voice filled with relief and slight despreation.

"jesus!" i shrieked as i looked up at a tall built male, nice blonde hair, a bit of stubble on his chin and above his lip, and shining blue eyes. "mike! don't do that!" i panted as i clutched my chest. annie and tsubaki stopped what they were doing and glanced at us.

"please! give me another chance!"

"mike go away! or i swear to god i will pin you to the ground and roll over your dick with my car." i said, a dark aura immiting off of my person, my sliver orbs piercing his jewel ones.

"im sorry! i know i did wrong! i know i was bad!"

"bad? you were the worst! you cheated on me! five times!" i growled

"i know i know, but i miss you! i miss reciving your text messages, your kisses, your small smiles, your quivering, petite body shaking under mine when i make love to you! i miss all that!"

my face flushed as i glared at him. i didn't. i didn't miss any of that. i only texted him to wake his ass up or he'll get fired, or if he moved my cleaning supplies. i kissed him if i wanted something, i smile because i thought about leaving his pathetic ass for months. and i quiver and shake because, he's to rough with me, and he makes me wait. it does get cold after a while.

"geez...way to make our relationship sound holy and wonderful, go away you ass hole."

"what if i let you top! i'll let you be the dominant!"

i just shook my head and rolled my eyes in annoyance, i rolled up the windows and turned on the radio to drown him out.

"wow levi, why did ever go for that guy?"

"same reason you went to annie, love i guess?"

"no you were desperate and you thought he was attractive. plus D2B"

i growled at that, "shut up, bitch.." i mumbled. she was right though, i was desperate. i wanted someone to call my own and i missed getting dick in my life. sue me.

a knock filled the window beside me and vibrated the thick glass, i looked past my tint to see bertoldt, reiner and hanji outside. a crazed look in my brunette friend's eyes. i sighed and unlocked the car door. they all piled into my tiny car, annie passing around the milkshakes as mike continued to knock on the glass after i locked the doors back. i grabbed my shades and put them on my face, making the top go down as i roll down the windows. i put the car in reverse earing a sickening crack and a yelp from my ex.

"BYE MIKE!" i yelled as i sped off, throwing my milkshake hand in the air as my friends taunts and jokes filled the air.

 

"i swear! if any of you idiots spill a single drop in my car i'm ending your exsistance, nobaody got money to blow on a fucking clean up." i growled as i sipped mine.

"please, we all know you have money out the ass to spend, arne't we going to the mall?"

"you guys are spending your money, just ot make that clear."

"omg! levi turn up this song! i love this song!" hanji squealed in my ear as i cringed and moved foward, pushing the button on my stering wheel and letting the radio blare through the small car.

" _so i put my hands up! they're playing my song! i know it's going to be ok! hey- yay-eh-yayehyay! its a party in the USA!"_ hanji zoe, sang, all off key i might add. she's the perky one in our group, the smart pretty one that most people confuse as a guy. the tall brunette happily sipped her milk shake as she sang along.

bertoldt hoover, the friendly giant, as i like to call him, just sook his head as hanji jumbled up the words.he facepalmed, "are those even the words?" he asked. bertoldt was the one that solved problems without violence, sadly not my favorite thing but his presance is well aprieciated when a bitch crossed me wrong.

reiner braun, the sexy peice of man that i include in my clique of friends shrugged while shaking his head. he's the eye candy for the ladies, he can get any girl by doing this, 'sly brow' method. shit he could get me if he wanted. he's really built and tall, my type of guy. not to mention a blonde with blue eyes. who wouldn't want to score that.

"hey bae, what are you trying to buy in the mall again?" asked the other blonde in our group, her blue eyes adorning her normally bored looking eyes as she looked over at her girlfriend. annie leonhardt, she's the muscle along with tsubaki and i, she doesn't take shit from anyone, she's also the tomboy type. tsubaki and her have been in a steady relationship for a good year, the bored faced tomboy fell head over heels for the blunt 'bitch' of a girl that has a certain way of making you feel small, to feeling like shit or just making you want to sjit your pants just by looking at them, we all posses that feature with our facial structures, except hanji that is.

"uh, shirts, more shorts, some basketball shoes, and stuff." she sais, her black hair falling to her face as she sippes her milkshake. tsubaki regimine, my second little sister figure, not including my actual sister mikasa or my late foster sister isabel. tsubaki is that one friend that has seen every part of me, she's seen my happy, sad, in despair, in pain. she can read me like a book and me the same to her. tsubaki is a blunt realist, optimisum just isn't a word in her vocabulary, neither is mercy, give up or anything of that nature. i met her when i was five she and i usually carpooled since her brother, armin, was best friends with mikasa, so we would all carpool to school, pratices, clubs and such. so i met her and hanji first, the tsubaki introduced me to her girlfriend, and her two brothers. so my band of friends was created.

_if you got money fuck it cuz i want some_

"shit! _"_ tsubaki says as she turns the radio up, letting it bang through the car and polute the air around us.

" _B.I.G! fuckin wit me!_ " reiner began. as the beat blared through the car.

" _oh god!_ " bertoldt joined in

" _whoa!"_ soon came hanji's voice.

" _ok, ain't nobaody fuckin' with my clique, clique, clique, clique_." all my friends joined in.

" _ain'r nonobody fresher than my mothafuckin clique clique clique clique. as i look around they don't do it like my clique, clique, clique, clique!_ " they all stopped and looked at me.

"what?"

"come on levi! this is our group song! we know you know it!" hanji said as the rest of them stared at me, their intimidating bores, glaring into every angle of my face. now i know how it feels to be on the other end of those stares.

"tch. fine." i looked away and turned on my signal as the next verse came on, " _and all these bad bitches they want the, they want the, they want the. i tell a bad bitch do waht ever i say, my block behind me like i'm coming out the drive way. it's grind day, from firday, next friday i've been up for nine days straight i need a spa day. she try to get me that potang, might just let crew bang. my crew deeper than woo tang. i'm rollin wit- fuck am i sayin?"_ i said as i looked at my friends, then back at the road as i push op my shades, taking a drink from my milkshake i started to get into the beat of the song we all grew to love so much, " _girl you know my crew name, you know two chains.schuure, im pulling up in that bruce wang. i'm the fucking villan man i'm the illin when i walk up in the buildin'. freaky women i be feelin' from the bank accounts im fillin'. what a feelin all them, gotta be young playa from the ditas killing everything that he see. ok ain't nobody fuckin with my clique."_ with that i motioned over to the rest of them to start the coures again, chugging my milkshake and humming along.

 _"ok, ain't nobaody fuckin' with my clique, clique, clique, clique_." all my friends joined in.

" _ain'r nonobody fresher than my mothafuckin clique clique clique clique. as i look around they don't do it like my clique, clique, clique, clique. and all these bad bitches they want the, they want the, they want the."_ they all say in unison

"alright my turn," tsubaki said as she sipped the milkshake in her hands, then putting it in the cup holder while clearing her throat and getting ready for the next verse, " _yeah i'm talkin yay, yeah i'm talkin re, yeah i'm talkin b. igga i'm talkin me. yeah i'm talking bossy ain't talkin callie' your money to short, you can't be talkin to me. yeah i'm talkin lebron we ballin our family tree. your music drug dealin cousin, ain't nothing fuckin with we. me. turn that 62 to a 125, 125 to a 250. 250 to a half aman ain't noting noone can do with me. now who wit me? bomonus! call me a hoe for a halfa. translation i'm the shit! atleast thats what my neck say. atleast thats what my check say. left my homie for a decade igga down for like 12 years, ani't hung with her since second grade. uh! he never told, who we goin tell we on top of the todum pole! it's the dream team.we the surpeme team all them eyes gleamin only mean one thing! you ain't fuckin with my clique!"_ she said as she sung along. the rest joining in with the coures again.

 _" ain't nobaody fuckin' with my clique, clique, clique, clique_." all my friends joined in.

" _ain'r nonobody fresher than my mothafuckin clique clique clique clique. as i look around they don't do it like my clique, clique, clique, clique. and all these bad bitches they want the, they want the, they want the."_

"alright bert, we go this one." reiner said, " _break records at louie'. ate breakfast at gucci, my girl a superstar all from my home movie. bound on arrival. on american idol. when igga's did peds hangin off the eiffle. yeah i'm talkin benice, we talkin C.I.A. i'm talikn george tennin i seen him the other day."_

" _he asked me about my mayback, think he had the same?"_ bertoldt started, " _except mine tented, and he's might have been rented. you know white people, get money don't spend it.or maybe they, gettin money by bennice. i rather buy 80 golden chains and go ignant.i know spit leauge gonna kill me but let me finish.blame it on the pigment we livin no limits. go master p's said it was just a figment, of our imagination. MTV cribs, now i'm lookin at a crib ovea where TC live."_

 _"thats tom cruise!"_ hanji came in, " _what ever she accuse, he ain't really drunk he just wanted a few briuise. past the refreshments, a cool, cool beverage. every thing i do need a news crew present. tv swereve honey look out for the ways, i'm wat to black to burn from sun rays."_ i sung the last part with her and let her finish while, annie, bertoldt, reiner, tsubaki and i were all turning up. but i kept my eyes on the road. " _so i just meditated a home in pompeii, about how i can build a new rome in one day.they talkin he in vegas screamin' like he elvis."_

 _"but i just wanted to design hotels and nail it."_ annie began, " _shit is real got me feelin isralian',like bon raphealia gazel, no that brazailin. went through deep depression when my mama passed. suicide? what kind of talk is that? but i've been talkin to god for so long, if you look at my life it's alomst like he talkin back. fuckin with my clique!"_

 _ain't nobaody fuckin' with my clique, clique, clique, clique_." all my friends joined in.

" _ain'r nonobody fresher than my mothafuckin clique clique clique clique. as i look around they don't do it like my clique, clique, clique, clique. and all these bad bitches they want the, they want the, they want the."_ we all sang. "go!"

we all started to laugh, me giving off a small chuckle.

"i can't belive we all still know that song." hanji laughed.

" i know right. we've all learned that in junior high." bertoldt said with a chuckle. i just shook my head as we pulled into the mall. i got out of the car along with the rest of them, stretching in my black skinny jeans and boots i adjusted my baggy button down shirt with a camo design. i got a better look at my group. tsubaki is wearing some tsack shorts that are a pich black color and a tank top with a loose zip up jacket over it with some sneakers. she just came from dance class. annie wearing the same, just in different colors, and annie didn't have the knee high socks. annie just came from softball, i think. bertoldt was wearing a white baggy shirt with some loose fitting jeans and convers sneakers. reiner was wearing a white button down with some baggy jeans and some cowboy boots with the jeans over it. and of course hanji was dressed in a tight button down with some cargo shorts and some hightops.

geez. everyone looks some what nice, except hanji.

_poor gender confused hanji.._

we all walked into the mall, our group in its normal formation, me in the front, with my normal experssion on my face. tsubaki and annie to my right, hanji in the back, and reiner and bertoldt to my left. most people cleared out of our way when they see our faces, others eyeing us as if we were planning to rob the place. a sigh escaped my lips as we all split off into groups.

hanji on her own to go to the lego store. so mature.

_poor gender confused hanji..._

bertoldt and reiner went off the dick's sporting goods, which was recently installed at this mall.

i went with annie, and tsubaki to the shoe store and looked at a few new shoes.

"hey annie, you think these would be good for basketball?" i asked as i picked up one of the dispaly shoes, moving up the tounge and looking at the sizes.

she turned to me and checked them out. "those are actually perfect, do they come in a 6?" she asks. i handed her the shoe, which is indeed a six and i go to look for an 7 and a 6. "hey tsubaki come try this on." i say as i toss her the 7. she catches it and slips off her shoe and slips into it, as do i.

"they fit." we all three say in unison. we all look at each other and smile our small barely noticable smiles since we usually all have that bond where we say everything at the same time without even trying.

"so i'm guessing you guys are going out for sports? gotta keep those bodies in shape right."

"yeah, i'm taking a break from softball this year though, trying to practice basketball in the off season. " tsubaki said as she took the dull colored shoe off and placed it back in the box.

"oh so that's why you didn't try out." annie said as she did the same.

"ah ha, i guess i should start practicing, i can't be captain all the time you know."

"yeah but your already on the team." tsbaki said as she stood and sat in annie's lap considering annie patted it so she could tie tsubaki's shoe, or in other words, have a reason to PDA. I rolled my eyes at them and their 'slick' moves.

"oh and thursday. i'm not going to be able to hang out. armin is having a chess tornement and i said i'll go."

"why didn't you join the chess club?" i asked

"i'm smart and all, but i just don't understand the concept of chess."

"more like you don't apply yourself to understand it.." annie and i mumbled at the same time.

"hey! don't do that sync talking thing on me, i do try to comply myself.." tsubaki mumbled.

i looked down at my watch and nodded as i walked over to the casheir to pay for the shoes i found. "hey i have an appointment, i'll meet you guys in the food court and no having sex in the bathrooms you two." i said sending a glare to them.

"alright"

"i make no such promises." they say in a unison mummer. i just sigh and walk down the long crowded halls, filled with loud sweaty obnoxious people. i sighed as i kept getting bumped into i so much wanted to punch the next person who bumped into me. i looked down at the new found vibration in the back of my jeans, i slid my hand in my pocket and checked the notification i just recived.

it was a text from mikasa. i stcuk my tounge out in disgust as i read the text. i thanked her for the heads up and reminded myself to pick up some food for dinner for the both of us.

i walked into sola salon, a chime notification sounding off as i walked in.

"hello, how may i help you!" asked a perky blonde woman, she smiled at me as i walked over.

"levi ackerman, i have an appointment." i said in my normal nonchalant voice.

"ah, i have you here for thining your eyebrows!" she smiles. i cringed innerly as she announced my business aloud. fuck you perky blonde lady.

"no way!" fuck me running! i know that voice, a tall brunette, beautiful tan skin and shining emerald eyes. the voice fitting his stature perfectly.

' _damn, damn, damn, damn.'_ I tought to myself as he slowly approached me.

"levi? what are yo _u_ doing here."

"..."

"mr. ackerman, your eyebrow appointment is ready."

"you get your eyebrows thinned?" he asked

"yes. do you think my eyebrows look like this naturally? its called manscaping."

"its kinda g-"

"it's not calles being gay! it's called being fabulous!" i said with a snap of my fingers. i walked off to my normal lady. i tall slender woman, with fair skin and brown hair, with a black and blue streak on her bangs.

"hello levi, it's great to see you." she smiles like usual. she motions for me to lean forward, which i comply. she begins to thread my eyebrows. "so how have you been doing?"

"well racheal." i said, keeping my eyes closed.

"i still can't get over how flawless you are, you could be a girl if you wanted!" she giggled, keeping her hand steady.

i chuckle slightly, keeping still. "so if i came dressed as a girl oneday you wouldn't notice me. or will you freak out and say i knew it!"

"the second one" she says without hesitation.

i chuckle once more.

"so any boyfriends or relatioship status's yet?" she asks

"nah, no boyfriend, but annie and tsubaki are still together." i shrugged.

"what about that tall boy you were talking to? he's cute."

"heh, as if, he's probabaly not even gay, plus he's an idiot."

"isn't everyone?" she says smugly.

"haha, smartass"

she giggled, "all done."

"that was quick."

"well you don't allow your eyebrows to get bushy so it sisn't take musch to just trim them down."

"alright see you in two weeks." i say as i stand. i walked out of the personal office and was greeted by a bright smile and shining emerald eyes.

"eren..did you wait for me?"

"yeah! i saw you were alone and i was wondering if i could tag along with you to the stores you were going to? just intill armin and jean call me to tell me to meet them again."

this mall is fucking huge, its filled with hundreds of people and tons of stores. why did this one individual have to end up walking past this store when i was entering it?

"tch, sure, why not." i mumbled as i walked out of the store.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry if the clique lyrics are wrong, I didn't have internet to look up the lyrics and I was going by the song.
> 
> I tried. 
> 
> clique belongs to it's original owner.


	6. chapter 4

\-----levi's pov----

i sighed as i walked out of the library, and out of the school, to my convertable. i tossed my bag in the back seat and got in the car. _'what is up with that kid?'_ was all that was going through my mind right now, i drove off, heading toward the milkshake barn.

i beeped the horn at tsubaki and annie, who were making out infront of the store. "hey! quit sucking face and lets go!" i growled at them. they broke and hurried over, annie holding one of the milkshake holders aswell as tsubaki.

the dark haired girl sat in the front seat and annie in the back.

"hanji said she was with bertoldt and reiner. their at the gym on campus." she said as she sipped her cookies and creme milkshake. annie handed mine to me, as i sipped the creamy cold, coffee flavored liquid and turned the car around.

"so are we still going to the mall, i need some new shirts and stuff." annie says as she sips her milkshake.

"yeah, i'll take you. i need to get some new shoes anyhow." i said as i stopped at a stop light, "does armin know about your little relationship?"

"of course! why would i keep such a thing from him, he's the MVP in my life." tsubaki says

"heh, thanks babe. i feel great."

tsubaki looks back at her girlfriend and kisses her lightly. "no offense."

i sighed as i pulled the car into the gym parking lot, the scarice lot looking strangly bigger. the beeping of the horn echoing through the lot. i leaned on the door, letting my head rest on the door, the wind slowly caressing my raven locks. silence filled my ears as i tooned out the small sucking and slapping of skin that came from the making out lesbians. i sighed as the suns rays warmed my petite figure. the cool breeze slapping my face with a soft touch.

"levi!" my name came, with a loud bang, the voice filled with relief and slight despreation.

"jesus!" i shrieked as i looked up at a tall built male, nice blonde hair, a bit of stubble on his chin and above his lip, and shining blue eyes. "mike! don't do that!" i panted as i clutched my chest. annie and tsubaki stopped what they were doing and glanced at us.

"please! give me another chance!"

"mike go away! or i swear to god i will pin you to the ground and roll over your dick with my car." i said, a dark aura immiting off of my person, my sliver orbs piercing his jewel ones.

"im sorry! i know i did wrong! i know i was bad!"

"bad? you were the worst! you cheated on me! five times!" i growled

"i know i know, but i miss you! i miss reciving your text messages, your kisses, your small smiles, your quivering, petite body shaking under mine when i make love to you! i miss all that!"

my face flushed as i glared at him. i didn't. i didn't miss any of that. i only texted him to wake his ass up or he'll get fired, or if he moved my cleaning supplies. i kissed him if i wanted something, i smile because i thought about leaving his pathetic ass for months. and i quiver and shake because, he's to rough with me, and he makes me wait. it does get cold after a while.

"geez...way to make our relationship sound holy and wonderful, go away you ass hole."

"what if i let you top! i'll let you be the dominant!"

i just shook my head and rolled my eyes in annoyance, i rolled up the windows and turned on the radio to drown him out.

"wow levi, why did ever go for that guy?"

"same reason you went to annie, love i guess?"

"no you were desperate and you thought he was attractive. plus D2B"

i growled at that, "shut up, bitch.." i mumbled. she was right though, i was desperate. i wanted someone to call my own and i missed getting dick in my life. sue me.

a knock filled the window beside me and vibrated the thick glass, i looked past my tint to see bertoldt, reiner and hanji outside. a crazed look in my brunette friend's eyes. i sighed and unlocked the car door. they all piled into my tiny car, annie passing around the milkshakes as mike continued to knock on the glass after i locked the doors back. i grabbed my shades and put them on my face, making the top go down as i roll down the windows. i put the car in reverse earing a sickening crack and a yelp from my ex.

"BYE MIKE!" i yelled as i sped off, throwing my milkshake hand in the air as my friends taunts and jokes filled the air.

 

"i swear! if any of you idiots spill a single drop in my car i'm ending your exsistance, nobaody got money to blow on a fucking clean up." i growled as i sipped mine.

"please, we all know you have money out the ass to spend, arne't we going to the mall?"

"you guys are spending your money, just ot make that clear."

"omg! levi turn up this song! i love this song!" hanji squealed in my ear as i cringed and moved foward, pushing the button on my stering wheel and letting the radio blare through the small car.

" _so i put my hands up! they're playing my song! i know it's going to be ok! hey- yay-eh-yayehyay! its a party in the USA!"_ hanji zoe, sang, all off key i might add. she's the perky one in our group, the smart pretty one that most people confuse as a guy. the tall brunette happily sipped her milk shake as she sang along.

bertoldt hoover, the friendly giant, as i like to call him, just sook his head as hanji jumbled up the words.he facepalmed, "are those even the words?" he asked. bertoldt was the one that solved problems without violence, sadly not my favorite thing but his presance is well aprieciated when a bitch crossed me wrong.

reiner braun, the sexy peice of man that i include in my clique of friends shrugged while shaking his head. he's the eye candy for the ladies, he can get any girl by doing this, 'sly brow' method. shit he could get me if he wanted. he's really built and tall, my type of guy. not to mention a blonde with blue eyes. who wouldn't want to score that.

"hey bae, what are you trying to buy in the mall again?" asked the other blonde in our group, her blue eyes adorning her normally bored looking eyes as she looked over at her girlfriend. annie leonhardt, she's the muscle along with tsubaki and i, she doesn't take shit from anyone, she's also the tomboy type. tsubaki and her have been in a steady relationship for a good year, the bored faced tomboy fell head over heels for the blunt 'bitch' of a girl that has a certain way of making you feel small, to feeling like shit or just making you want to sjit your pants just by looking at them, we all posses that feature with our facial structures, except hanji that is.

"uh, shirts, more shorts, some basketball shoes, and stuff." she sais, her black hair falling to her face as she sippes her milkshake. tsubaki regimine, my second little sister figure, not including my actual sister mikasa or my late foster sister isabel. tsubaki is that one friend that has seen every part of me, she's seen my happy, sad, in despair, in pain. she can read me like a book and me the same to her. tsubaki is a blunt realist, optimisum just isn't a word in her vocabulary, neither is mercy, give up or anything of that nature. i met her when i was five she and i usually carpooled since her brother, armin, was best friends with mikasa, so we would all carpool to school, pratices, clubs and such. so i met her and hanji first, the tsubaki introduced me to her girlfriend, and her two brothers. so my band of friends was created.

_if you got money fuck it cuz i want some_

"shit! _"_ tsubaki says as she turns the radio up, letting it bang through the car and polute the air around us.

" _B.I.G! fuckin wit me!_ " reiner began. as the beat blared through the car.

" _oh god!_ " bertoldt joined in

" _whoa!"_ soon came hanji's voice.

" _ok, ain't nobaody fuckin' with my clique, clique, clique, clique_." all my friends joined in.

" _ain'r nonobody fresher than my mothafuckin clique clique clique clique. as i look around they don't do it like my clique, clique, clique, clique!_ " they all stopped and looked at me.

"what?"

"come on levi! this is our group song! we know you know it!" hanji said as the rest of them stared at me, their intimidating bores, glaring into every angle of my face. now i know how it feels to be on the other end of those stares.

"tch. fine." i looked away and turned on my signal as the next verse came on, " _and all these bad bitches they want the, they want the, they want the. i tell a bad bitch do waht ever i say, my block behind me like i'm coming out the drive way. it's grind day, from firday, next friday i've been up for nine days straight i need a spa day. she try to get me that potang, might just let crew bang. my crew deeper than woo tang. i'm rollin wit- fuck am i sayin?"_ i said as i looked at my friends, then back at the road as i push op my shades, taking a drink from my milkshake i started to get into the beat of the song we all grew to love so much, " _girl you know my crew name, you know two chains.schuure, im pulling up in that bruce wang. i'm the fucking villan man i'm the illin when i walk up in the buildin'. freaky women i be feelin' from the bank accounts im fillin'. what a feelin all them, gotta be young playa from the ditas killing everything that he see. ok ain't nobody fuckin with my clique."_ with that i motioned over to the rest of them to start the coures again, chugging my milkshake and humming along.

 _"ok, ain't nobaody fuckin' with my clique, clique, clique, clique_." all my friends joined in.

" _ain'r nonobody fresher than my mothafuckin clique clique clique clique. as i look around they don't do it like my clique, clique, clique, clique. and all these bad bitches they want the, they want the, they want the."_ they all say in unison

"alright my turn," tsubaki said as she sipped the milkshake in her hands, then putting it in the cup holder while clearing her throat and getting ready for the next verse, " _yeah i'm talkin yay, yeah i'm talkin re, yeah i'm talkin b. igga i'm talkin me. yeah i'm talking bossy ain't talkin callie' your money to short, you can't be talkin to me. yeah i'm talkin lebron we ballin our family tree. your music drug dealin cousin, ain't nothing fuckin with we. me. turn that 62 to a 125, 125 to a 250. 250 to a half aman ain't noting noone can do with me. now who wit me? bomonus! call me a hoe for a halfa. translation i'm the shit! atleast thats what my neck say. atleast thats what my check say. left my homie for a decade igga down for like 12 years, ani't hung with her since second grade. uh! he never told, who we goin tell we on top of the todum pole! it's the dream team.we the surpeme team all them eyes gleamin only mean one thing! you ain't fuckin with my clique!"_ she said as she sung along. the rest joining in with the coures again.

 _" ain't nobaody fuckin' with my clique, clique, clique, clique_." all my friends joined in.

" _ain'r nonobody fresher than my mothafuckin clique clique clique clique. as i look around they don't do it like my clique, clique, clique, clique. and all these bad bitches they want the, they want the, they want the."_

"alright bert, we go this one." reiner said, " _break records at louie'. ate breakfast at gucci, my girl a superstar all from my home movie. bound on arrival. on american idol. when igga's did peds hangin off the eiffle. yeah i'm talkin benice, we talkin C.I.A. i'm talikn george tennin i seen him the other day."_

" _he asked me about my mayback, think he had the same?"_ bertoldt started, " _except mine tented, and he's might have been rented. you know white people, get money don't spend it.or maybe they, gettin money by bennice. i rather buy 80 golden chains and go ignant.i know spit leauge gonna kill me but let me finish.blame it on the pigment we livin no limits. go master p's said it was just a figment, of our imagination. MTV cribs, now i'm lookin at a crib ovea where TC live."_

 _"thats tom cruise!"_ hanji came in, " _what ever she accuse, he ain't really drunk he just wanted a few briuise. past the refreshments, a cool, cool beverage. every thing i do need a news crew present. tv swereve honey look out for the ways, i'm wat to black to burn from sun rays."_ i sung the last part with her and let her finish while, annie, bertoldt, reiner, tsubaki and i were all turning up. but i kept my eyes on the road. " _so i just meditated a home in pompeii, about how i can build a new rome in one day.they talkin he in vegas screamin' like he elvis."_

 _"but i just wanted to design hotels and nail it."_ annie began, " _shit is real got me feelin isralian',like bon raphealia gazel, no that brazailin. went through deep depression when my mama passed. suicide? what kind of talk is that? but i've been talkin to god for so long, if you look at my life it's alomst like he talkin back. fuckin with my clique!"_

 _ain't nobaody fuckin' with my clique, clique, clique, clique_." all my friends joined in.

" _ain'r nonobody fresher than my mothafuckin clique clique clique clique. as i look around they don't do it like my clique, clique, clique, clique. and all these bad bitches they want the, they want the, they want the."_ we all sang. "go!"

we all started to laugh, me giving off a small chuckle.

"i can't belive we all still know that song." hanji laughed.

" i know right. we've all learned that in junior high." bertoldt said with a chuckle. i just shook my head as we pulled into the mall. i got out of the car along with the rest of them, stretching in my black skinny jeans and boots i adjusted my baggy button down shirt with a camo design. i got a better look at my group. tsubaki is wearing some tsack shorts that are a pich black color and a tank top with a loose zip up jacket over it with some sneakers. she just came from dance class. annie wearing the same, just in different colors, and annie didn't have the knee high socks. annie just came from softball, i think. bertoldt was wearing a white baggy shirt with some loose fitting jeans and convers sneakers. reiner was wearing a white button down with some baggy jeans and some cowboy boots with the jeans over it. and of course hanji was dressed in a tight button down with some cargo shorts and some hightops.

geez. everyone looks some what nice, except hanji.

_poor gender confused hanji.._

we all walked into the mall, our group in its normal formation, me in the front, with my normal experssion on my face. tsubaki and annie to my right, hanji in the back, and reiner and bertoldt to my left. most people cleared out of our way when they see our faces, others eyeing us as if we were planning to rob the place. a sigh escaped my lips as we all split off into groups.

hanji on her own to go to the lego store. so mature.

_poor gender confused hanji..._

bertoldt and reiner went off the dick's sporting goods, which was recently installed at this mall.

i went with annie, and tsubaki to the shoe store and looked at a few new shoes.

"hey annie, you think these would be good for basketball?" i asked as i picked up one of the dispaly shoes, moving up the tounge and looking at the sizes.

she turned to me and checked them out. "those are actually perfect, do they come in a 6?" she asks. i handed her the shoe, which is indeed a six and i go to look for an 7 and a 6. "hey tsubaki come try this on." i say as i toss her the 7. she catches it and slips off her shoe and slips into it, as do i.

"they fit." we all three say in unison. we all look at each other and smile our small barely noticable smiles since we usually all have that bond where we say everything at the same time without even trying.

"so i'm guessing you guys are going out for sports? gotta keep those bodies in shape right."

"yeah, i'm taking a break from softball this year though, trying to practice basketball in the off season. " tsubaki said as she took the dull colored shoe off and placed it back in the box.

"oh so that's why you didn't try out." annie said as she did the same.

"ah ha, i guess i should start practicing, i can't be captain all the time you know."

"yeah but your already on the team." tsbaki said as she stood and sat in annie's lap considering annie patted it so she could tie tsubaki's shoe, or in other words, have a reason to PDA. I rolled my eyes at them and their 'slick' moves.

"oh and thursday. i'm not going to be able to hang out. armin is having a chess tornement and i said i'll go."

"why didn't you join the chess club?" i asked

"i'm smart and all, but i just don't understand the concept of chess."

"more like you don't apply yourself to understand it.." annie and i mumbled at the same time.

"hey! don't do that sync talking thing on me, i do try to comply myself.." tsubaki mumbled.

i looked down at my watch and nodded as i walked over to the casheir to pay for the shoes i found. "hey i have an appointment, i'll meet you guys in the food court and no having sex in the bathrooms you two." i said sending a glare to them.

"alright"

"i make no such promises." they say in a unison mummer. i just sigh and walk down the long crowded halls, filled with loud sweaty obnoxious people. i sighed as i kept getting bumped into i so much wanted to punch the next person who bumped into me. i looked down at the new found vibration in the back of my jeans, i slid my hand in my pocket and checked the notification i just recived.

it was a text from mikasa. i stcuk my tounge out in disgust as i read the text. i thanked her for the heads up and reminded myself to pick up some food for dinner for the both of us.

i walked into sola salon, a chime notification sounding off as i walked in.

"hello, how may i help you!" asked a perky blonde woman, she smiled at me as i walked over.

"levi ackerman, i have an appointment." i said in my normal nonchalant voice.

"ah, i have you here for thining your eyebrows!" she smiles. i cringed innerly as she announced my business aloud. fuck you perky blonde lady.

"no way!" fuck me running! i know that voice, a tall brunette, beautiful tan skin and shining emerald eyes. the voice fitting his stature perfectly.

' _damn, damn, damn, damn.'_ I tought to myself as he slowly approached me.

"levi? what are yo _u_ doing here."

"..."

"mr. ackerman, your eyebrow appointment is ready."

"you get your eyebrows thinned?" he asked

"yes. do you think my eyebrows look like this naturally? its called manscaping."

"its kinda g-"

"it's not calles being gay! it's called being fabulous!" i said with a snap of my fingers. i walked off to my normal lady. i tall slender woman, with fair skin and brown hair, with a black and blue streak on her bangs.

"hello levi, it's great to see you." she smiles like usual. she motions for me to lean forward, which i comply. she begins to thread my eyebrows. "so how have you been doing?"

"well racheal." i said, keeping my eyes closed.

"i still can't get over how flawless you are, you could be a girl if you wanted!" she giggled, keeping her hand steady.

i chuckle slightly, keeping still. "so if i came dressed as a girl oneday you wouldn't notice me. or will you freak out and say i knew it!"

"the second one" she says without hesitation.

i chuckle once more.

"so any boyfriends or relatioship status's yet?" she asks

"nah, no boyfriend, but annie and tsubaki are still together." i shrugged.

"what about that tall boy you were talking to? he's cute."

"heh, as if, he's probabaly not even gay, plus he's an idiot."

"isn't everyone?" she says smugly.

"haha, smartass"

she giggled, "all done."

"that was quick."

"well you don't allow your eyebrows to get bushy so it sisn't take musch to just trim them down."

"alright see you in two weeks." i say as i stand. i walked out of the personal office and was greeted by a bright smile and shining emerald eyes.

"eren..did you wait for me?"

"yeah! i saw you were alone and i was wondering if i could tag along with you to the stores you were going to? just intill armin and jean call me to tell me to meet them again."

this mall is fucking huge, its filled with hundreds of people and tons of stores. why did this one individual have to end up walking past this store when i was entering it?

"tch, sure, why not." i mumbled as i walked out of the store.

 


	7. chapter 6

annie's pov.

i watched as our short leader, but taller than me and tsubaki, left. his hips swaying ever so slightly. he has a nice little figure for a guy, although he tried to hide it in public. he usually wears long baggy shorts to cover up that round ass he adorns. alas at school he has to wear a uniform on some days which consists of a tight shirt that shows off his built chest and arms, yet their completely slender. and nice dress pants with some dress shoes.

i sighed as i tapped tsubaki's thigh, motioning her to get up before we get lectured about homosexual displays of affection. i looked up at the beautiful woman before me, her long hair pulled up into its normal bun, with her bangs covering her face, she was hunched over while trying to look fix her shoes, her curvey figure practically asking to be bitten, hugged and kissed on intill i lose my stamina, i shifted my eyes more, up her body and to her face. oh her face. its so soft and flawless. her soft pale skin, her narrowed amythest eyes and that cute little beauty mark under her right eye.

her eyes..

i placed my hand on her cheek, she looked at me her narrowed eyes softening as her gaze fixes on me.

"tsubaki, let me see your eyes.." i said as she gave me a questioned look.

"my..eyes..?" she asked.

i looked into the whitened, colored amythest eyes she adorned. the color lightened by her recent accident. i can never forgie myself for not being there. levi called us after the accident occured, her eyes were badly injured. im just happy she can still see. i can tell by the look in her eyes that she was studying my face.

"annie.." she says softly she placed her soft cold hands on mine. "stop blaming yourself, i was being careless alright." her voice was soft and sweet like chocolate. i closed my eyes, tilting my head down slightly, my hair falling in my face.

"i love you." she says as she smiles as sweetly as she can. which to me looked like an angel. she looked so sweet, and innocent with her innocent eyes and sweet smile her lips pursed as the stretched with glee. i looked at her, a small dust of red on my face.

"i love you too." i said, a small smile attacking my lips. she nodded and moved up, her hair fixating to her face as she turns. picking up the shoes she's planning on purchaseing, we both walk up to the counter, hand and hand, waiting for the clerk to ring us up.

"do you mind, not doing that infront of my child." said a snooty lady as we looked over at her. blue and amythest eyes locking with brown ones.

"excuse me, but i'll have to ask you to explain further. what do you mean?" tsubaki asked, her eyes hazing over with a dangerous glare. her voice sharp and her eyebrows furrowed.

"if your a homo, do it in private. it's a disgrace to display that gross affection."

"ooh really, well don't come bitching to me because your single and have a kid. the fact your poor ass is on the brink of evction because you fucked one to many dicks. i bet you don't even know who the little brats mother is. do you?" levi's side of her, coming out. her eyes have a dangerous glint. i hold her shoulder, to calm her down. if i didn't tsubaki would beat the shit out of this woman, and infront of her kids.

"tsubaki, just ignore her." i said as i kept my attention on the clerks desk.

tsubaki groaned but complied with my wishes, she turned around to face the desk like me. she mumbled a few dark things in her native tounge. but the woman kept rambeling on about how unholy the homosexuality of humans poesse are just in humane and disgusting.

i gripped a hand full of tsubaki's hair, the woman and tsubaki got a surprised look on their faces, i turned my head and slide my tounge in tsubaki's mouth, the smaller girl muffled a yelp. she gripped my shirt and closed her eyes tight, avoiding my gaze. i parted from her and glared at the woman. her face twisted with disgust, she was covering her childs eyes. as if we were just having sex infront of her or some shit like that.

"excuse me, but i'm going to have to ask all three of you to leave. your disturbing the customers.." said a small woman, coming out from behind the counter, just entering from the back, a stack of boxes in her small hands. tsubaki let out a inhumane growl and slapped the boxes out of the womans hands, and pushed the little old woman to her knees. she then gripped the little girl's shirt.

her big wide eyes peering into narrowed amythest ones. "grow up and be like me, get peircings and tattos, date girls and boys, and lose your virginty at the age of 16. don't be like your mother, the holy saint you think she is she's nothing but a slut. i bet your father isn't even your real father." she growled, tossing the little girl on her but.

i stared at my girlfriend, if i didn't know better, i sear that's levi in a wig and short, shorts. the two are a complete mirror of each other. they are both half french and asian, they both have intimidating stares, short tempers, and they are both quite short for their ages. not to mention they are both clean freaks with such dirty moths and uncensered thoughts. i gripped her hand tighter, pulling her to a stop. she looked back up at me, her faced spelled confusion.

"wha-"

i pulled her to me, and over to the side of the halls, i cupped her cheeks, staring her right in the eyes. "calm down." i say in bearily a whisper. her eyes slowly calming down and changing back to their stained color.

"i'm calm." her eyes darted away from me, her hair settiling back to it's normal shape. i looked up at a wine store. the shiney, twinkle grapes surrounded by thin white streaks, plastered on a brown wooden like sign.

"come on." i gripped her hand, and pulled her into the store. she made very audible, questionable noises but followed anyway. we walked in she looked around the width of the store.

"why are we in a wine store?" she asked, i entertwined my fingers with hers. i walked over to the man in charge. "may we taste a few wines?"

the man turned to me, while wiping a glass, his eyes drifting to every corner of my body. his eyes soon landing on me. a smile plastering his face as he nodded, "sure. let me get you soome glasses." he walked off and soon came back, two glasses in his hands.

"try any that you'd like." i nodded and handed a glass to tsubaki.

"only one cup per wine bottle." he said.

i looked over the whole store, the store was filled, top to bottom with all sorts of wines, from imported to mad in america. that shouldn't be a problem. tsubaki and i walked over to the closest bottle, taking the display bottle off the rack, i pour a swallon for her, the same for me. i swished it around in the cup, quickly throwing my head back, the stinging sensation falling into my throat, swishing around and going down. i looked up at tsubaki.

"this one tastes bitter." she says as she wipes her lips.

"you should be use to the bitter taste." i said, a hint of sumg in my voice. a smirk found my face as she blushed.

"don't talk like that here!" she mumbled.

the rest of the hour were filled with different tastes of wine, from bitter to sweet and sometimes a little sour. a hard red blush covered my lovers face, her cup empty and eyes longing with lust and want as i whispered dirty nothings in her ear. i sat my cup down and took her hand, dragging her out and into the nearest bathroom. i kicked the door in, making sure that noone was in here, when the coast was clear, i slammed her against the door. crashing my lips on hers.

as i kissed her, i moved my hand over the door, desperatly trying to my destination. my finger tips grazing the lock ever so slightly, i twisted it, earing a clicking sound.

my hands soon traveled on the insides on her bare thighs. bitting her lip in the process. she let out a small growl of satisfaction. i soon turned my attention to her neck, roughly leaving marks here and there. a stiffled sound of pleasure came from her.

i love that about her. she's not so easy to pleasure, she like it rough. the more rough, the better. i slid up her shirt, exposing her firm sorft stomach, sliding my hand to her perky breast. running my finger over her pink bud earining a shiver from her and a low moan. her fingers intangled in my hair as i trailed kisses down her neck.

"i swear, sometimes you wear thes shorts just to spite me you whore." i growled as i squeezed her chest, causing her to yelp

"i-i don't..i don't do that..to...ah~ you!" she gasped and moaned.

"i believe you do, the other girls wear pants, and you wear these booty shorts. i just want to grope your ass everytime i see those.." i growled as i did said motion, she jumped and moaned at the feeling.

"annie!" i smirked into her collar bone.

this is going to be fun....

\--------levi's pov---------

eren and i walked down the crowded hall ways, his shoulder up against mine. and uncomfortable closeness around me. i looked up at the tall male, his mouth moving. and im assuming words were spilling out of those full lips. of course, i wasn't istening, i was to busy staring at him. i've never noticed, wiether i'm hungry or i just never really looked at him but he's gorgeous. he's got a nice body type, jusding by his shirt. maybe he's got a nice--

"levi?" i snapped out of my thoughts as i realised i've been caught straing at him, wait. he's not in my vision. oh thank god i was staring at the ground the whole time. ok, go me.

"what brat?"

"what's up with that ring? i've noticed you never take it off, even when your doing sports or something." he asked, i looked down at my middle finger on my left hand, the silver band, holding a ruby jem in the middle, decorated with a few designs.

"it's..special.." i said, twisting the ring on my finger, letting it settle back into place.

"i really appreciate you tutoring me, i know you must be a busy guy."

''tch." was all i said. why was i helping this guy? who knows. maybe i like the fact he's actually wasting time with me? the fact he always comes to me, no matter how many times i insult him. he repeals it and tries harder. why is he so persistant all of a sudden? i don't want another mike, im not even sure if im intrested in this kid, maybe he'd be a good booty call? or just a fuck buddy in general? has he even had sex before?

"oi..eren?"  


"yes?" he asked as he looked at me, his shining emerald eyes looking into my dead silver ones.

"whats your deal? no matter how many times i insult you and push you away, you always come back, just as happy. why are you so intrested in me?" i glared up at him, a small tinge of pink dusted his cheeks.

"i uh, i don't know. maybe its because i find you intresting, your so quiet and mysterious. i just want to know more about you. i would ask mikasa, then she'll start asking my follow up questions and aoiding mine completely. and if she did tell me anything then you'll be wondering, how do you know that about me, and you'll think im some kind of freak or something." he chuckled.

i just shook my head and faced forward, "tch, cliche awnser, did you techinaclly just say you have a crush on me or something?"

he began to get a bit flustered, he began to studder and stumble over his words, his face becoming red, matching his ears perfectly, "i uh- um, no! i said nothing like that."

"yeah but you implied it?" i asked as i looked at him, a shadow of a smirk on my lips.

"i uh.." he looked away from me and kept quiet.

i chuckled at him and pushed his shoulder slightly, "calm down, i'm only teasing."

he darted his attention back at me, a shit-eating girn on his face. its was completely freaking me out.

"what?"

"i made you laugh..." he had a smile on his face, damn it! why is he so adorable? his face is highlighted with a dust of red, his eyes shining and his pearly white teeth shining in a perfect smile. my breath hitched as a small invisible blush appered on my cheeks. i looked away from him and cringed ever so sightly.

ugh! feelings! why do you exist?

we made a few more stops, before heading off to the food court, eren trailing behind me and ingaging me in usless coversations along the way. we walked toward the middle of the food court, where reiner and bertoldt's stuff was lodgeing along with annie and tsuabki.

"geez, i can practically smell the sex trailing off of you two." i sneered as i sat next to tsubaki.

"wh-what! really!" tsubaki asked, looking at me, her eyes giving offf panic.

"i knew it, you two did have sex! what the hell."

"tsubaki! your panicing gave it away."

"i told you two not to!" i growled.

"i said, i make no such promises." annie said, crossing her arms.

"panic?" eren looked at all three of us, such emotion was in our voices, but our faces never once changed. "how in the hell.."

"hi eren, when did you get here?" reiner asked, walking up with two trays filled with food, same as bertoldt.

"a while ago, i'm waiting on jean and armin. then i bumped into levi when he was getting his eyebrows th-" i quickly covered his mouth, my eyes widening as the group stared at me,

"what you ass wipes?" i growled, i shifted my glare to eren, "if you finish that sentence i swear i will kick your ass."

"so they don't know about your manscaping?" it came out muffled and a bit innocently minded, i really want to puch in hin the face right now, i gritted my teeth and my eyes flashed a feirece glare.

"so, levi, you manscape?" i cringed, damn tsubaki and her super hearing.

"tch, yes, how do you think my eyebrows look so fabulous?"

with that, my group of friends roared with laughter, not to mention eren. i sighed as the symphany died down. "happy now? now you know why i come to the mall every two weeks at 3."

"oh thats so good!" tsubaki said, as she wipped a tear, "i knew you were gay levi, but thats just crazy!"

"wait, tsuabki, it's not called being gay, alright, it's called being fabulous!"erne laughed as he and tsubaki just roared.

"is that what he told you?" bertoldt asks as he begins to laugh his self.

i growled as the laughter began again, eren just nodded his head, trying to catch his breath. my eye twitched as i punched eren, bertoldt, and reiner across the face, and slapped the back of tsubaki, and annie's head. that stopped the laughter, i grabbed my meal reiner ordered for me and put a green bean in my mouth, "tch, brats."

thats when hanji came up, the group sulking in the pain i enfflicted, she smiled, "what did i miss?"

i sighed as i pressed the button on the convertable top, making it go up. tsubaki and i are the only ones in the car, after dropping off everyone else, "tsubaki?"

"hm?" she hummed.

"i'm sorry.." i mumbled.

"sorry for wh-"

"damn it tsubaki! you know, i wasn't there to help you, i feel like shit, just staring into your eyes, you look blind! and it's all my fault." i mumbled the ending of my sentence,keeping my eyes on the road.

"levi, its not your fault, i'm fine, my eyes are fine. i'm not blind." she says, her attention turning to the side of my face, my now tear stained cheeks. the blinding lights of the city becoming blurry from the water collecting in my eyes.  if only i stopped her...

"levi pull the car over." i looked at her, and put on my lights, making the care pull over and get into park. she unbuckled her seat belt and crawled over to me, sitting herself in my lap. my head resting on her shoulder. she hugged my head. i didn't say a word. noting to say. what could you say?

after what felt like enternity, she shifted, taking my hand in hers. she placed it just above her breast, right where her heart is.

"do you feel this?" i didn' t respond, the bumping and light pounding of her heart pressed into my palm, "im still alive, my heart is beating, and my air is circulating. stop blaming yourselves.''

that made my tears flow once more, not a single sound was uttered from me.

she placed a kiss on my forehead and hugged me closer. i finally wrapped my arms around her. "i'm sorry! you know how much you mean to me, i already lost enough important people in my life, i don't want you to be one of them!"

"levi, your not going to lose me anytime soon, im going to be by your side. i promise."

"don't promise me that, no one can play their cards right in that game, don't promise me that, promise me, you'll always be there for me when i need you most."

"i promise." no hesitation.

with that, i let her go and let her go back into the passenger side, "want me to spend the night at your house?" she asks taking her phone out, shifting her eyes at me.

"yes please.."

 

 


End file.
